Verdad o Reto
by XxBakuganxX
Summary: Los peleadores y algunos más :D se tomaran un tiempo despues de la batalla.
1. Todos a Jugar!

**Capitulo 1- A Jugar!**

Era un día como todos los demás. Los Peleadores se encontraban en la casa de Runo, sus padres se encontraban de viaje y el restaurante estaba cerrado.

Julie: Oigan chicos tengo una idea. Hay que jugar a verdad o reto!

Runo: Verdad o Reto? P-pero…

Dan: Si Julie gran idea. Quien se apunta?

Marucho: Yo

Alice: Yo también.

Shun: Por que no.

Runo: No me queda de otra.

Julie: Muy bien, mmm… Runo. Verdad O Reto?

Runo: Reto.

Julie: Te reto a que tu y Dan se queden solos en tu habitación.

Runo/Dan: QUEEE!?

???: Lo que escucharon. O son unos cobardes?

Dan: Que?. Quien dijo eso?

Billy: Yo lo dije Dan.

Julie: Billy!

Billy se sienta enseguida de Julie y la abraza acto que hace que esta se sonroje.

Dan: Oh. Hola Billy. Pero… es que no me gusta la idea de jugar a verdad o reto.

Shun: De que hablas Dan? Si tú fuiste el que dijo ue era una gran idea.

Julie: Claro. Así que cumple.

Dan: Esta bien. Vamos Runo- Dan toma de la mano a Runo y se la lleva a su habitación.

Alice: No creen que hacen una linda pareja?

Julie: Si

Billy: Bueno yo quiero jugar. Shun. Verdad o Reto?

Shun: Hmp…Reto.

Julie pone una risa malévola y le dice a Billy el reto.

Billy: Ok. Te reto a que beses a Alice. En los labios.

Shun y Alice se sonrojan por lo dicho. Shun se pone de pie y le ofrece la mano a Alice para que esta pueda levantarse.

Shun: Eres la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida-Le dice tomándola de la cintura y levantándola acto seguido la besa.

Alice: Shun…- Dijo y rodeo el cuello de Shun con sus brazos.

Julie: Billy. Por que no eres así de romántico?

Billy: eh… es que no me has dado la oportunidad linda.

Marucho/Julie: Si claro.

Mientras Shun y Alice se siguen besando llegan Joe y Chan.

Chan: Que lindos se ven. Me recuerdan a mi y a ti mi amor.

Joe: Oh Chan, eres tan linda.

Chan: No tu eres mucho más lindo.

Billy: Coff, coff. Emm… no quieren jugar a verdad o reto?

Joe/Chan: Por supuesto.

En la habitación de Runo.

Dan se acerca a Runo a pocos centímetros de su cara.

Runo: D-Dan que haces?- Dice esta sonrojada.

Dan: Runo ya no puedo seguir ocultando más mis sentimientos hacia ti.

Dan besa a Runo y caen a la cama.


	2. Julio aparece

L_ooo Siieeentooo!! me ausente demaciado tiempo Dx gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews los amo *w* Ok,no u________u_

Dan se acerca a Runo a pocos cent metros de su cara.

Runo: D-Dan que haces?- Dice esta sonrojada.

Dan: Runo ya no puedo seguir ocultando m s mis sentimientos hacia ti.

Dan besa a Runo y caen a la cama.

:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D

Chan: Oh My Good!

Joe: Vamos Chan eso es demaciado facil.

Julie: eso lo dices tu Joe, tu no eres una chica.

Billy/Joe: Ah.

Los chicos hacen que Chan se quiebre una u a (N/A: no se en que estaba pensando .___.)

Chan: mi u a, nooooooooo! TOT

Billy: Chan eres taaaaaaan simple.

Julie/Chan: u____u'

Despues de tanto besarse...

Alice: Hola Chan, Hola Joe. Que Pasa? dice la pelinaranja recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Shun cosa que hace que el se sonroje.

Chan: Alice mira -le ense a su dedo me ique- Billy hiz que me quebrara una u a.

Alice: Oh...encerio ella es tu novia Joe? n_____n '

Joe: Tiene unos cuantos defectos.

Chan: Oh yo tengo defectos. Eso lo dice el chico perfecto.

Joe: Chan.

Chan: Joe?

Joe: te amo!

Chan: yo tambien!

Los dos chicos se abrazan.

Billy: Tengo que seguir la tecnica de Joe para enga ar a las mujeres.

Julie: Billy!

Billy: Que? Oye espera. No crees que Runo & Dan ya se demoraron?

Shun: Tienes raz n Billy. Vamos a ver que estan haciendo?

Billy: Claro amigo.

Mientras Billy & Shun van a mitotear...

------------------------------------------------------------------

Runo: Oh si Dan, hay si m s, m s!

Dan: Runo ya me canse de estarte masajeando!

Runo: esta bien.

Dan: podemos volver a besarnos? :D

Runo: Dan espera, presiento que alguien nos observa.

Dan: encerio quien?

Runo: Shh...

Runo va y se asoma por un oyo que tiene la puerta y ve a Billy que los estaba observando.

Billy: Je je. Hola Runo.

Runo: Hola Billy -le pica el ojo-

Billy: Ouch -se frota el ojo- por que no se lo picaste a Shun?

Billy voltea hacia su derecha y ve que su compa ero se habia marchado.

Billy: Maldito niño ninja.

ya abajo...

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Alice: Shun te quiero.

Shun: yo tambien.

----------

Joe: no Chan, yo más.

Chan: No yo más O

----------

Julie: Marucho no te aburres?

Marucho: Claro que no Julie. De algun modo esto me divierte.

Julie: Marucho que tienes hay?

Marucho: el increible juego Pacman! xO

Shun: Pacman? :3

Marucho: Si Pacman.

Chan: Pacman?

Marucho: Claro.

Joe: Pacman?

Marucho: creo que...

Alice: Encerio es Pacman? :O

Bajando las escaleras...

Billy: Dijeron Pac...

Marucho: Si creo que ya se dijo muchas veces Pacman .

Dan: Escuche Pacman? yo amo ese juego, claro que despues que Bakugan pero...

Marucho: Podrian dejar de decir Pacman? Parece como si nunca lo hubieran jugado.

Marucho se larga xD

Dan: Que ni o tan amargado.

Runo: Si.

Joe: Entonces...que hac as Dan?

Dan: Oh pues, ver s Runo hiz que yo le diera...

Runo le tapa la boca a Dan.

Runo: Una pedrada en la espalda. -Golpea a Dan- Dan esa pedrada me encerio doli .

Dan: Pero yo...

Runo: Sin peros, te perdonar esta vez. Oigan, que no estaban jugando?

Julie: Oh es verdad. Entoces...

Julio: Hay que jugar verdad o reto!!

Billy/Chan: Oh por dios es el calvo.

Julio: No me digan calvo!!

Billy: Pero Julio eres calvo. .__________.

Julio: claro que no miren.

Todos: .__________.

Julio: Que? Por que ponen esas caras? o____o?

Chan: Julio solo es un pelo. u____u'

Julio: Pero tengo pelo ;D

Todos: Solo es uno w

---------------------------------------------------------

_Gomenaassaaii me tarde demaciado para el segundo capitulo pero aqui esta n_____ ojala les aya gustado. y si no frieguense. Quise meter a Julio en este capitulo, me agrada ese tipo es bnn graciioso xD ando haciendo el tercer capitulo. ya me ire, que les vaya bien & los machuque un tren :DD_

_PD: Shun es sexy *O*_


	3. El Capitulo 3?

Runo: Oye Julio, quieres jugar verdad o reto?

Julio: mmm...dejame pensarlo, claro que jugar . Oye tu, Billy, Verdad o Reto? e.é

Billy: Reto.

Julio: Esta bien. Te reto a que lamas la suela de mi zapato.

Billy: Wtf!? O_______O

Julio: Ya oiste así que a lamer.

Julio levanto el su pie y en su zapato se encontraba con un chicle lleno de tierra y piedras y cosas que ustedes se pueden imaginar que la gente pisa.

Billy: Julio, por que no te fijas por donde pisas? T___T

Julio: Muajajajajaja.

Billy comienza a lamer la suela del zapato de Julio y no soporto el sabor.

Julie: Billy estas bien?

Billy: Claro que no. Tu crees que alguien que esta bien se encontraría así ? 8o8

Julie: Billy seria mejor si tomaras un poco de agua.

Billy: Buena idea, me la podrias traer? :3

Julie: Que!?

Billy: Olvidalo ya me siento mejor. u____u

Nene: Vaya, Vaya. Parece que todavía siguen enamorados.

Billy/Julie: Nene!

Nene: Oye Runo deber as de poner más seguridad, es muy facil de entrar.

Runo: .O

Nene: y que hacen...oye que es eso que tienes en la cabeza?

Julio: Oh, este es mi cabello.

Alice: Nene quieres jugar Verdad o reto?

Nene: Claro que si. -risa macabra-

Alice: Shun, Nene me da miedo. -lo abraza-

Shun: Ah, si da miedo.-La abraza- xDD

Nene: Oye tu, Shun, Verdad o Reto?

Shun: Reto.

Nene: Te reto a que le quites el cabello a Julio.

Shun: Pero estoy con Alice. xO

Nene: No me importa, ve y quitale ese cabello.

Julio: Nene no puedes ponerle otro reto? TwT

Nene: Si, pero tu cabello me desespera.

Chan/Joe: Y a quien no?

Julio: Que? Dijeron algo!?

Chan/Joe: Nada, solo que nos amamos.-Sonrisa falsa- xJ

En lo que Julio discutia con Chan y Joe, Shun se acerca y le quita el cabello.

Julio: Ouch. Que fue eso?-se toca la cabeza- Mi cabello se a ido. TOT

Chan/Joe: Si!

Shun: Bien eso fue todo. Ahora...Julie.

Julie: Ah?

Shun: Verdad o Reto?

Julie: Verdad.

Shun: -susurra- Alice que le puedo preguntar?

Alice: -susurra- Puedes preguntarle si ha visto peliculas de...Barney?.

Shun: Si. Alice eres tan inteligente, es una de las tantas cosas que amo de ti. *Q*

Alice: Y tu eres tan adulador, y tan sexy, y tan ninja, y tan...

Julie: Hay! ya me puedes preguntar Shun?

Shun: Si, pero no vuelvas a interrumpir a Alice Q. Julie, has visto peliculas de Barney? :3

Julie: Que!? Para esa idiotes te tuve que esperar?

Shun: Si o No?

Julie: Claro que si!

Marucho: Encerio? Todavia las ves? Por que yo si Barney es tan...

Todos: O________O

Marucho: Gay. Barney es Gay. Pff quien vea Barney es Gay. x_____xU

Julie: Alice!

Shun: Tampoco le grites! Q

Julie: Ok. Alice...Verdad o Reto?

Alice: Reto! O -levanta su pulgar-

Julie: Te reto a que le digas a Shun: Te odio.

Alice: Ese es el reto? :O

Julie: Si

Alice: De cualquier forma es mentira Ok Shun? :3

Shun: Claro. n____n

Alice: Te Odio.

Shun: Me odias? Dx

Alice: Shun!

Shun: Esta bien ¬¬. Ahora, besame. n____n

Alice le da un beso a Shun.

Alice: Shun. Te quiero! x3

Shun: Yo igual. *Q*

Nene: Esto es muy aburrido. xE

Julio: Tienes razón Nene.

Nene/Julio: Hay que poner este juego más divertido. -risa malvada-

Continuara...xD

.**::Siguiente capitulo::.**

-_No quiero hacerlo-_

_-Vamos no pasara nada, solo perderás tu dignidad, creo-_

_-y eso es que no pase nada?- o_____oU_

_-------------------------------------------------_

_-Tapense los ojos- :O_

_-jajajaja son de conejitos- x)_

_- Oigan, no se rian- Dx_

Mi mente no da para más TOT **Valerii Hyuga** hay esta Nene xD pues no se que decir C:  
ya blablabla cudense. Matta Ne :D


	4. Más retos

**Perdón x haber tardado mucho xO mis mas sinceras disculpas. Ahora qe entre a fanfiction vi que había mas fics de Bakugan :O qe genial, me alegra qe mas gente le guste Bakugan C: ya no los aburrire, aqii esta el fic.**

_Shun: Esta bien . Ahora, besame. n____n_

_Alice le da un beso a Shun._

_Alice: Shun. Te quiero! x3_

_Shun: Yo igual. *Q*_

_Nene: Esto es muy aburrido. xE_

_Julio: Tienes razón Nene._

_Nene/Julio: Hay que poner este juego más divertido. -risa malvada-_

-Como que más divertido?- comentan todos,excepto Julio y Nene, con pavor de que hagan algo malo.

Mientras todos se morian del miedo, Julio y Nene se susurraban cosas y realizaban risas malvadas, eso hacia que los chicos se atemorizaran más de lo que haria ese par.

-Bien- Exclamaron Julio y Nene.

-Bien que?- Dice el castaño con gafas en el cabello.-Que quieren hacer ustedes dos?- :Z

-Algo. Shun, Verdad o reto?- dice Julio con una sonrisa en su cara seguro de que el chico dirá "reto".

-Reto- Afirma el pelinegro sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

- Si!!- Brinca victorioso.-Te reto a que te quedes solo en boxers- xP

-No quiero hacerlo- xO

-Vamos no pasara nada, solo perderas tu dignidad, creo-

-y eso no es que no pase nada?-o_____oU

-No, la verdad es que no- habla el calvo. xD

-Tienes razón- afirma Shun muy tranquilo.

_Como se vera Shun sin camisa__?_- Piensa Alice babeando-_Debe ser muy sexy_- y la pelinaranja seguia babeando por imaginar sus pensamientos.

-Tapense los ojos- Dice Alice y no sigue su propia recomendacion.

-jajajaja son de conejitos- Se burla Billy.

-Callate Billy!-lo golpea Julie- Que no ves que no son de conejitos?

-Si eso es, no son de conejitos son de leones- dice Shun tratando de mejorar la situacion.

-Oh rayos, no fue tan divertido como me lo imagine- comenta Julio lamentandose.

Shun regresa a su lugar junto a Alice, que babeaba más por tenerlo a su lado.

-Alice!?- Exclama Shun agitando a la chica.

-Si Mr. Sexy Shun?- Dijo Alice babeando.

Al oir eso Shun descubre la razon por la cual no se encontraba en si y decide abrazarla.

-Marucho, Verdad o Reto?- Pregunta Nene con la misma sonrisa segura que Julio.

-Verdad-

-Qué!?- Pregunta una Nene asombrada.-Esta bien, aun te haces en la cama?-

-Buuuuuuaaa,sii.- dice Marucho llorando.

-Buen trabajo Nene, lo hiciste llorar- Reclama Julie, mirando acusadoramente a Nene.

-Baah, los niños de su edad son así- Dice Nene cruzando sus brazos.

-Pero Nene, el es mayor que tu- Le dice Billy.

-Uh? Pero yo no soy...-

-Sin peros Nene, eres peor de llorona que Marucho- Se burla Runo.

-Ya olvidemos todo esto, quieren!?- Dice Chan perturbada.

-esta bien- dice Nene.

-Bien, es mi turno. Joe, Verdad o Reto?- Pregunta Chan a su novio.

-Que? Yo?- Pregunta Joe asombrado.

-Si tu querido-

-Reto-

-Em...te reto a que destruyas tu celular-

-Chan, crei que eramos novios-

-y lo somos amor, pero tu hiciste que me quebrara una uña. Lo requerdas?- Dice Chan mostrandole a Joe su dedo meñique.

-Si...esta bien- dice Joe llorando, al momento introduce su mano en su bolsillo y saca su celular, luego lo tira al piso.

- NOOOOOO!!!-Grita Joe llorando-Mi celular!!-

-Tranquilo Joe te compraré otro- Dice Chan Para intentar que se tranquilize.

-el modelo más nuevo?-Pregunta Joe poniendo cara de perrito.

-Si, el modelo maaas nuevo-Dice Chan con fastidio.

-Siii!!!- Dice Joe con felicidad y abraza a Chan.

-y bien quien sigue?- Dice Runo.

**Creo que es el capitulo maaas corto qe he hecho hasta ahora -O- pues espero y lo disfruten y gracias x todos sus reviews O encerio se lo agradesco demaciado. adios xD**


	5. Complot!

-Tranquilo Joe te comprar otro- Dice Chan Para intentar que se tranquilize.

-el modelo m s nuevo?-Pregunta Joe poniendo cara de perrito.

-Si, el modelo maaas nuevo-Dice Chan con fastidio.

-Siii!!!- Dice Joe con felicidad y abraza a Chan.

-y bien quien sigue?- Dice Runo.

YO QUIERO YO QUIERO!!- Grita Dan levantando la mano.

-Esta bien- dice runo con una gotita tipo anime- Verdad o reto?-

- RETO!!-

- YA DEJA DE GRITAR!- le dicen todos a Dan haciendolo ver mas peque o que los demas.

-te reto a que te vistas de Barney-

-El reto es perfecto, pero, donde hay un traje de Barney Runo?-

-Vamos a mi cuarto- lo toma de la mano y se lo lleva-

-Dan es un caliente adelantado- Dice el chico de cabello largo.

-Shun estas bien?- le pregunta Marucho, ya que nunca habia oido tal cosa de su compa ero.

-Claro, es la primera vez que digo lo que pienso. Por que no he de estar bien?. A ti te gusta Barney y no te digo nada-

-QUE!? Pss. No me gusta Barney Pss...quien te dijo tal cosa Shun. Pss- Afirma Marucho Sudando

-No lo se, lal vez es por que estas hablando entre Pss o por que estas transpirando- Dice Shun se alandolo.

-Hehe...Bien Julio, Verdad o reto?- Dice Marucho cambiando el tema.

-O tal vez por que cambies de tema- susurra Shun.

-Reto-

-Te reto a que te pongas este vestido- Dice Marucho mientras todos se mueren de la risa.

-esta bien- Dice Julio observando a Marucho con una mirada asesina.

cuando Julio regreso de cambiarse, los chicos casi explotan de la risa de ver a el mas musculoso de todos en un vestido.

Rosa con blanco y julio traia un sombrero de los mismos colores y un conejito de peluche.

-Marucho, te lo juro que me las vas a pagar- Dice Julio mientras ve una luz blanca-Oigan! no tomen fotos-

-hahaha claro que tomare fotos, este es uno de los mejores dias de mi vida- Dice Billy aun tomando fotografiando a Julio.

-AAAH!- Grita Julio tratando de golpear a Billy, pero Shun se interpone entre Julio.

-Julio ya calmate. Jaja...-Rie Shun por verlo en un vestido-umm...ve y sientate de una vez-

-Esta bien ni o boxers- se burla Julio a lo que Shun le saca la lengua.

-Oh miren, Alice ya reacciono- dice Julie.

-Le toca a Alice, Le toca a Alice!- Dicen Chan,Joe & Nene.

-Alice, Verdad o Reto?-Pregunta Julie

-Reto-

-Te reto a que veces a todos los chicos, excepto a Shun y Dan, en la mejilla-

-que? Aunque sea un beso en la mejilla yo me morire de celos Julie- Dice Shun enfadado.

-Shun calmate, yo solo te amo a ti- Dice Alice besandolo en los labios.

-Ah, tu estas de acuerdo? Julie y tu hicieron un complot para que yo reventara de los celos verdad?-

-Shun que...- Dice Alice

-Por que hicieron este complot?- Reclama Shun.

-de que complot estas....- dice Julie pero tampoco puede completar la oracion.

-Oh ya lo se por que son una bola de comploteras!, si, si, comploteras. Muajajajajajaja-

-SHUN! Comportate!- Lo rega a alice.

-Si Alice- Dice Shun con miedo.

Y asi Alice comienza su reto con Joe, luego Billy y por ultimo Julio.

-Listo?- Pregunta Shun con los brazos cruzados.

-No-

-Que? todavia falta otro?- Pregunta Shun con mas celos que antes.

-Y quien es ese idiot...- Shun fue interrumpido por Alice quien beso a Shun tomando su cara y llevandolo a sus labios.

-Tu eres ese idiota, Shun- dice Alice abrazandolo-te amo-

-Y yo a ti- Dice Shun abrazandola tambien.

-Ah...Por que tu no eres asi?- Dicen Chan y Julie a sus respectivas parejas.

-Hum...-

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Runo a que vinimos aqui?-

-Para pasar tiempo a solas tonto- dice Runo acto seguido besa a Dan.

-Oye espera...y el traje de Barney?-

-No te preocupes aqui hay uno solo tienes que ir vestido de Barney- dice Runo volviendolo a besar.

-Esta bien-

Continuara... 


End file.
